As a mechanism to multiplex a plurality of communication paths between a transmission node and a reception node, there are systems disclosed in PTLs 1 and 2. The performance of a multiplexed path in the systems disclosed in PTLs 1 and 2 depends on the performance of each path to be multiplexed.
Especially, in a wireless environment, since the performance of each path dynamically fluctuates, the technique disclosed in PTLs 1 and 2 monitors communication performance of the path and provides an appropriate load to each path according to the monitor result, and thereby efficiently utilizing the communication resource while avoiding jitter that is due to a difference in delay between paths.